


Slippery slopes galore

by Techno_Salamander



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Cheating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Groping, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, karate used as foreplay, performing sexual activity to stop potential illegal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Salamander/pseuds/Techno_Salamander
Summary: Or a "what if" scenario with hawk breaking into the dojo alone and thus horny shenanigans ensue (starts taking place near end of 2.5).
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz & Tory Nichols, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Tory Nichols, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Tory Nichols/Robby Keene, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, eli "hawk" moskowitz & robby keene, eli "hawk" moskowitz/robby keene
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. how getting revenge on a rival dojo is a slippery slope that leads to getting a blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> so I was rewatching certain episodes in s2 since that's when this takes place and apparently Robby was staying at what I think is the guest house at the larussos and not actually AT the dojo as I thought he was at the time of writing. Just wanted to get that out of the way so that if you're confused as to why robby's at the dojo when this takes place, that's why. Also sorry if some of the characters seem a bit OOC (out of character).

Hawk stopped in front of the Miyagi-do dojo, bringing a sure-fire plan of sending a message to those Miyagi-do _pansies_ with him. Wreck up shop, vandalize the place, maybe even steal something while he’s at it. Nothing too bad, he didn’t want to set the place on fire. Just enough damage to make it clear to know not to mess with Cobra Kai and learn their place..

The black backpack was slung over his shoulder, packed with the right materials to carry out his plan. Nothing more than two cans of spray paint and toilet paper. Hawk reached into the bag and grabbed a black spray can, shaking it before he finally made a move. Making sure the nozzle wasn’t pointing at his face, he pointed at the sign and made a X covering it. Hawk admired his handiwork and smirked before making towards to the dojo; now the fun part could finally begin.

* * *

Making his way to the backyard was easy enough, the gate not having a lock or any form of security making it hard to get in. The backyard actually looked nice from what Hawk could see as dark as it was outside. There was even a pond with a weird round wooden platform in it to top it off. It felt so _calming_ which made Hawk even more excited to wreck it, grinning wickedly at the thought.

He decided to start small, taking out some toilet paper to throw them at the trees. Merely imagining the look on those pansies faces when they came back to a wrecked dojo was enough to fuel Hawk to finish his goal. It got him on a high where almost nothing could tear him away from finishing. Almost nothing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” a hostile voice inquired. Hawk turned around only to find no other than Robby Keene on the dojo porch leading to the backyard. He didn’t look that different from earlier when the two dojos clashed at the mall if one were to ignore the rather explicit change that he was shirtless. Such an innocuous detail that should’ve had no effect on Hawk, but gave him a faint tingling feeling that went down his spine. The feeling felt out of place so he opted to ignore it for the time being.

“What makes you think it’s any of your business?” Hawk cockily rejoindered, tossing both the half gone roll of toilet paper and backpack off to the side. “Ready to go round two already Keene?”

Robby smirked, his stance simultaneously alert and exposed. “Guess that makes you ready for another kick in the face, doesn’t it?” A clear jab at the earlier defeat on Cobra Kai's end. Hawk was instantly filled with envious rage, his cocky smirk wiped clean off his face, and sauntered up to where Robby was on the wooden platform. Not close enough to make immediate physical contact but enough to pose a threat, akin to a cobra posing a threat to its prey.

The air went still between the two Hawk threw the first punch; the first rule of Cobra Kai _was_ to strike first after all. Their fighting blended into a mix of blocks and punches, causing them to not notice how they moved into the dojo while in combat and found themselves in the main area of the dojo. Finally, the fighting seemed to come to a halt when Robby managed to sweep Hawk’s legs from underneath him and maneuvered himself so he was on top of him, grabbing onto his wrists.

The battling duo went still, eye contact and hot breaths passing between them. Something about the way Robby was looking at him felt unusual, his eyes holding a more gentle gaze instead of a hostile glare. Hawk didn’t know what put him off more, this new gaze that looked to be tinted with curiosity or the way Robby wasn’t making _direct_ eye contact. Instead his eyes were looking just below his eyes; at his lips.

The distrust immediately rose within him, a mix of unpleasant memories and anger became a lump in his throat. As much as Hawk himself would like to forget it, the scar on his lip was the predominant reason behind his past of being bullied. The sheer cockiness radiating from Robby’s gaze was more than enough to give him enough reason to nearly tell him off. _Nearly_ which meant _right_ before he got the words out, Robby did something far from what Hawk expected.

He kissed him. Robby Keene, a member of Cobra Kai’s _sworn enemy_ , was _kissing him_. Was Hawk on drugs or was this some fucked up torture combination of a wet dream and a nightmare? A question that would go unanswered because as quickly as Robby kissed him, he pulled away.

Now they were back at square one, nothing more than the eye contact and heavy breaths they shared before. Their hot breathing was making their faces warm alongside them turning pink in the face from the fifteen seconds in heavenly limbo. After what seemed like forever, Robby finally released his grip and began to get up from his less than wanted position.

“You can go if you want.” He said, offering an olive branch after the rapid-fire series of events that just happened, “I’m sure you’d want to after what just happened.” He paused, taking a moment to look at Hawk beneath him before standing up. Although, this didn’t last long as Hawk took the opportunity to repeat their short history and sweep robby’s legs out from under him. Now as quickly as the tables are being turned back to normal, the tables have just been full on flipped. This time, Hawk had the upper hand out of both karate students. Well...upper body now considering he was in Robby’s earlier position, in both a figurative and literal sense, but same difference.

”What’s wrong,” Hawk teased “Having trouble finishing what you started?” The response was immediate, Robby’s hands straight to the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Things were starting to get hotter, Hawk’s clothed chest pressed against Robby’s bare one. Skin on skin, soft lips on soft lips. He thought he felt Robby’s fingers softly reaching for the lower end of his abdomen nearing his now hardening cock but opted to ignore it, thinking it wasn’t intentional.

In a flash of a moment Robby flipped the both of them over, leaving them once again at square one. This time, those soft fingers now started to cup Hawk’s warm and throbbing cock through his pants. Hawk’s mind and heart rate were racing all at once. Hell even while he was still dating Moon, they’ve never gone this far. It wasn’t to say he _didn’t_ want this when in fact it was the complete opposite. This was probably just a case of first time jitters, especially since it's with another guy.

“A minute making out and you’re horny like a dog in heat, aren’t you?” Robby teased, heavy words of seduction laced with hot breath pressed against his throat. Though he wasn’t in anyplace to talk given how he desperately pressed his mouth against Hawk’s throat and tightened his grip on his crotch just enough to give off a difference in pressure. Fuck, that alone was enough send the same tingly feeling from before down his spine. Right now, Hawk didn’t care about what he was doing or who he was doing it with. He’d worry about that later; his main focus now was getting off.

Almost immediately, Robby shifted to a position on his knees and slid Hawk’s sweats and underwear down to his thighs, unleashing his dick from the confines of his clothes. He then dipped his head, started sucking on the tip of Hawk’s dick and gave head to the rest of his about six and a half inch long schlong.

Holy fuck, Robby gave head like a prostitute getting paid 2.5k upfront and it sent Hawk to the astral plane. He instinctively found himself gripping onto the hair of the other, guiding him up and down his now precumming penis. He didn’t facefuck him too quickly to risk him choking on his dick, he still needed him alive to get off. Honestly, Hawk couldn’t tell if it was how effortless Robby took his erect chode, how hot and wet his throat was, or both that made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

He could feel the telltale pit of heat in his gut; he was getting close to cumming down Robby's throat. He must’ve taken the hint as well given he quickened his deepthroating pace, making Hawk tighten his grip in his hair. Jesus, what is just him or did the room go up a few degrees in temperature? **_Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck—_**

Hawk came instantly, his semen adding to the already wet and slick feel of Robby’s throat. Both of their movements ceased, their minds blank from their seven minutes of sexual ecstasy. Hawk felt his legs starting to fall asleep, so he opted to prop himself into an upright nearly criss cross position. 

His mind was starting to clear up when he looked at Robby across from him. It was then when the previous series of events from earlier were starting to sink in for him. Hawk went from fighting him to getting a blowjob from him.

_Holy shit he got a blowjob from **Robby motherfucking Keene.**_

Hawk scrambled to his feet and quickly made his way to the door, his brain running a mile a minute. How does one go from having a karate one on one with the enemy to getting head and just let it happen with ease? Did a blowjob even count as having sex? Was Robby experienced and that's how he took his dick so easily? Did Hawk just lose his virginity to a member of _fucking miyagi-do_? Holy fuck— **what was _wrong_ with him?**

"Hey!"

Hawk made it halfway through the front of the dojo before turning around to find Robby leaning against the doorway behind him, his arms crossed. There was the same peculiar look in his eyes he had before he kissed him, his gentle smile turning into a smirk.

“I had fun.” Robby said, heading back into the dojo with seemingly only having _that_ to say after what just happened. Something about that just felt so out of place yet Hawk couldn’t quite pinpoint _why_.

Then again, he just wanted to shut his brain off after what just happened for a long time. Hawk might’ve forgotten his backpack and the remaining contents in it but he could’ve honestly cared less. Right now, he could’ve cared less about _plenty_ of things.


	2. How a two against one fight is a slippery slope that leads to a threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went straight to writing this chapter soon after I posted the first and I plan to keep up that way of writing as long as this fic is still a work in process, but it took a while with school and a lack of motivation so I'm sorry it took so long. Before we (or you in this case) do get into the fic, there are some things I'd like to clarify first. 
> 
> I know I have this fic tagged as canon divergent and doesn't exactly follow the same timeline for the most part, but I thought I'd to clarify that since I do introduce Tory in this chapter, I imagine this happening somewhere between 2.6 to 2.7 and her and Miguel haven't really gotten together. Just wanted to clarify so this wouldn't be mistaken for Tory cheating on Miguel. Also I'm sorry if it feels like the dialogue isn't the best written here, I really just see this as a fanfiction version of a highly-budgeted porn with pre-sex acting (which is why I tagged it as PWP or plot what plot/porn without plot) if you get what I mean. Hope you enjoy anyway :D

Hawk didn’t want to acknowledge it. It’s been a week since it happened, and he still wanted to avoid the truth. His avoidance wasn’t a “what happened would leave him traumatized and he wanted to repress the memories of what happened” type of avoidance, it was more of a “what happened would be very awkward to explain so if he simply avoided it, he wouldn’t have to explain it.” type of avoidance.

He tried, _he really did_ , it was just that no amount of training at the dojo would let him ignore what happened. In fact, it really just reminded Hawk of how he got _a literal blowjob from his sensei’s son._ It was one thing to admit Robby Keene was sensei’s son and it was another thing to get a blowjob; combining the just two made him feel all hot and sweaty. Not even the _good_ kind of hot and sweaty if you caught his drift. 

None of this stopped Hawk from fantasizing something similar happening again. Pinning Robby down to the ground, groping _his_ hardening dick through his pants to tease him, did fuck the list go on. Hawk’s fantasies might’ve even awakened some kinks he had deep down, considering how a common factor in said fantasies involved wrapping his hand around Robby’s throat and edging him just by teasing his dick until he was on the verge of tears. Well, obviously Hawk wouldn’t grip too hard on Robby’s throat and he would eventually get him off. It was just the idea of doing something that felt so sadistic and so simultaneously arousing to someone he still considered the enemy rocked his socks _the fuck off_. 

It was a sudden urge Hawk got one day, but he wanted to go back. He didn’t know why or if the same thing would even happen again. He didn’t even have a proper plan, the only form of a “plan” he had was to bring some aloe vera. Hawk didn’t have any _actual_ lube nor did he feel he could _get_ some, at least without getting caught and scolded, so he was left searching for safe alternatives.

It felt cosmically comedic, how Hawk found himself back in front of the miyagi-do dojo only for a _vastly_ different reason. Honestly if you told him he would find himself there for a second time after Robby Keene gave him a blowjob the first time, would’ve probably laughed at you and then hit you, preferably in the face. But here he was with aloe vera and anxiousness in his back pocket.

What if the last time was just a one night stand, or even _less_ than that? Would Robby be disgusted by the idea of doing it again? Or would he want to go _further_? Hawk didn’t know, and there was really only one way to find out. He started making his way through the parking lot of the dojo and made it halfway there when he heard something, or rather someone.

"Hawk?"

Hawk whipped around to find Tory standing a few steps behind him. Tory was the newest member to join Cobra Kai and showed herself to be a good fighter thus far. She normally hung around with Aisha and Miguel from time to time, so she was _far_ from the top of the list to catch him like this.

“What are you doing here?” Hawk questioned, hoping that Tory didn’t see the aloe vera in his back pocket. However from what he could tell by the look on her face, she very _much_ did.

“I could ask you the same thing. Gonna masturbate in their dojo and end up giving your dick a rash?” Tory questioned in return. Seeing how Hawk was obviously confused by this, she further explained, “You need a hundred percent _pure_ aloe vera if you’re gonna use it as a substitute for lube.” Promptly, she pulled out a bottle of water based lube out of the pocket of her jacket.

Now _that_ was something that had Hawk taken aback. Tory might’ve been essentially a stranger to him but that wasn’t at all something he expected. Fucking hell, he sounded like a scandalized nun. But really how else are you supposed to react when someone just pulls a bottle of lube out of their pocket so _casually_?

Nevermind that, Hawk had more pressing and horny matters to attend to. He took the lube out of Tory’s hand and signaled her to come along with him. The both of them made it to the gate when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted some rope on the edge of the porch and grabbed it thinking it might be useful later.

There wasn’t any turning back now and just as odd as everything was right now, he found comfort in that statement.

* * *

The two cobras made it to the middle area of the dojo, the air still and quiet. _Too_ quiet for comfort. Maybe Robby wasn’t even there and the last time was just a one time thing like the blowjob. Maybe Hawk was just being too horny to realize how foolish he was thinking it would happen again. 

“So you came back.” Hawk turned around and found Robby once again shirtless, hands in the pockets of his shorts, his stance even more exposed than last time to the point of almost wanting. “And you’ve brought a friend I see,” he commented, gesturing towards Tory.

A small sense of deja vu in the air, the three of them began their dance of violence. Two skilled cobras against one equally skilled crane. This time felt different, most likely because Hawk had the advantage of an extra opponent, but it was almost as if Robby wasn’t even _trying_ to fight back. Almost as if this was some kind of _game_ to him.

It didn’t matter as Tory managed to distract Robby long enough for Hawk to grab both hands and use the rope to tie them behind his back. After that, Hawk pushed his shoulder causing him to hit the nearby wall and slide to the floor upon impact. Now shirtless _and_ defenseless, Robby was now at the mercy of both cobras. Or rather _lack_ of mercy when it came to them. 

“So..what do we now?” Hawk turned to Tory, nervous confusion in his question. Back when he was Eli, he was a nerd and by default a virgin. Now that he was Hawk, he... _maybe_ was still a virgin since he still didn’t know if blowjobs automatically counted as sex.

“Why not give him a show?” Tory suggested, grabbing the front of Hawk’s hoodie and pushing him against the same wall where Robby was only to the right of him. Then she began kissing him, Hawk immediately getting the memo and putting his hands around her waist.

Now _this_ was more of Hawk’s expertise since Tory was a girl and he had a girlfriend. _Had_ as in said girlfriend was his now ex girlfriend, but spare the details.

It didn’t take long for things to go south, however, as Tory began to pull down the waistband of her pants down to her knees and moved one of Hawk’s hands into her underwear to masturbate the folds of her now wettening pussy. His index finger began alternating between circling her clit and inserting itself in her folds.

Hawk was so caught up in fingerfucking Tory’s cunt while still making out with her, he nearly forgot about their restrained opponent on the floor next to them. He spared a glance to find Robby bringing his knees up to cover himself, his crotch in particular. Hawk moved his leg to press down on Robby’s knee and revealed how Robby got an erection watching the two.

It felt almost telepathic how Hawk and Tory got the same idea, seeing as how Hawk grabbed Robby by the hair to drag him into the center of the dojo while Tory finished taking off her leggings and panties. Tory, now with her legs and pussy out in the open, walked over until she was standing right above Robby. Getting on her knees and sitting on his chest, Tory grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to look her in the face. 

“Don’t forget to swallow, Bitch” Tory commanded before moving her hips forward, her wet pussy thrusted onto Robby’s mouth. He quickly got the memo, using his tongue to lap at her soaking wet folds. This made Tory’s grip on his hair tighten as she started grinding into his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Hawk decided he was going to take care of the rather _erect_ elephant in the room. He pulled Robby’s shorts and down to his knees to unleash his throbbing needy cock. It looked the same as Hawk’s only girthier by the looks of it. Hawk took the lube Tory gave him earlier and squirted some onto his hand. He then proceeded to grip the base of Robby’s dick and jerk him in the same up and down fashion Robby blew him.

It set off a chain reaction of pleasure between the three parties. Starting with Hawk giving Robby a handjob, Robby moaning into the soaking folds of Tory’s cunt, and Tory being sent to cloud nine as a result. A mutualistically sexual cycle that started and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Instead, things started to quicken in pace, making things all the _good_ kind of steamy and sweaty.

After what almost felt like an eternity in the cycle of mutual erotic servitude, Hawk perfectly timed a grip on Robby’s cock causing him to cum onto his abdomen. Robby reacting fittingly by groaning deep into Tory pussy which resulted in her orgasming, squirting her juices all over his face.

It took a moment for Tory to calm her heavy pounding heart before she stood up, admiring the remains of her climax on Robby’s mouth. After that, she went over to where she left both her pants and underwear and started putting them back on. Right before she left the middle area of the dojo, she stopped right next to Hawk and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. After Tory left, it was just Hawk and Robby alone just like that night a week ago.

Hawk almost didn’t notice it at first but he noticed when Hawk saw Robby put the rope in his pocket. Clearly he somehow managed to get out of the ropes, the question running through his head was _how_. Robby must’ve seen the confusion on Hawk’s face so he opted to explain.

“You didn’t tie the rope hard enough. Hell, a _boy scout_ could do it harder than you.”

There was something odd about the way he explained it so _casually_. Was he into some freaky BDSM kinks or some kind of sex addict? Really, what was _with_ him?

Shit—he must’ve asked that out loud given by the surprised look on Robby’s face. The surprise wore off quickly, however, and was replaced with an all too familiar smirk. 

“Not sure.” Robby moved closer to Hawk until their noses almost touched, his voice falling to a seductive whisper. “Guess the thought of fighting you cobras just turns me on. Even more so when I get beaten the same way you and Tory beat me earlier.” With nothing else left to say than that, he left the room, leaving Hawk stunned and alone.

“Hey!”

Robby turned around, a curious look on his face. Funny how Hawk always seemed to have an odd sense of deja vu with Robby, only with the roles reversed.

“You can come to Cobra Kai if you want. Only after closing.” Hawk nervously offered, immediately leaving after that.

Hawk just offered someone who was considered _the enemy_ into his domain. Was this fueled by the previous sexual escapades and did he know what can of worms, or snakes in this case, he was opening by doing this? He didn’t know, maybe he would have to wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this fic, I actually planned on the first chapter having Robby give Hawk a handjob instead of a blowjob and use his spit as lube, but I did some research and found out spit wasn't a good alternative to lube. But that's how I found out aloe vera was in fact a good alternative according to multiple sources and I'm pretty sure you just have make sure there isn't any artificial ingredients/is 100% pure aloe vera. I didn't actually know the latter at first which is why I wrote in Tory as having actual lube on hand (just as a "I already has this tagged this as PWP anyway so why not" type of thing). I hope you enjoyed the latest update, kudos and comments are highly appreciated as usual, and stay tuned for future updates.


	3. How a couple of one night stands can turn onto something...more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic ended up being shorter than what I wanted but mainly because A.) I did have more chapters planned but they felt more like filler chapters and B.) since I try and write up to at least 1k per chapter, I feel like writing those chapters would've potentially caused a burnout. The latter especially makes me feel bad considering I try to avoid large gaps in updates.
> 
> However!! I do plan on writing a one-shot book for smut works with non-linear plots as well as both stories that i personally want to write and requests for several fandoms :D. I don't actually plan on making this book, mainly due to me not knowing if people want this book and if people do want it, I need to work on a preface (or introduction) getting into what I will/won't write, how I'll label the chapters, all that jazz.
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of my fic!!

As it would turn out, it wouldn’t be as big of an issue as Hawk thought it would be. What the three of them had wasn’t exactly a schedule but rather a pattern of when the three of them would get together for their hookups.

With the unpredictable combination of two adventurous cobras and a rather risque crane, these erotic affairs were never a dull moment. Sex toys, voyeurism, some bondage here and there, you surely get the picture by now. That wasn’t counting the times they used karate as foreplay.

It didn’t take long however for their threesomes to go back to two, as Tory soon started dating Miguel. There wasn’t anything _actually_ wrong with that, it was just that things weren’t quite the same. Not that it stopped Hawk and Robby from having sex of course. Other than that, things were going smoothly. It was really as if nothing could go wrong.

Until Moon’s party happened. That _dumb, **stupid** _party that happened the day before school started again.

Not only did that _**stupid**_ nerd Demetri reveal his sleep enuresis to practically the entire school, but it actually got _worse_ when the cops showed up. Everything turned into nothing more than a blur, almost as if he was having a blackout without drinking a drip of alcohol. It wasn’t until he got a text that he snapped back into reality.

_‘meet me at my house.'_

It was from Tory. This just spurred on even more questions. Was she alright? Was she drunk? Where even _was_ she when the cops showed up?

Nevermind that, the bigger issue at hand was making sure Tory was alright. It took a while to get to her house since it felt like Hawk was in the middle of nowhere, but managed to eventually get there. Fitting into that night’s theme of unexpectancy, what he was greeted with at the door was a teary eyed Tory.

“Tory,” Hawk moved past the doorway into the house, instinctively putting an arm on Tory’s forearm, “are you okay—what happened?”

“Fucking LaRusso happened.” Tory tearfully answered, moving a hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes. “She kissed Miguel that _bitch_.”

That revelation left Hawk stunned. From what it looked like, Tory and Miguel were going steady and nothing but loyal to each other. Did Miguel kiss her willingly or did she force herself on her? Either way, it would really not end in a good outcome. 

Hawk’s thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, both him and Tory turning to see who it was. It was Robby, looking no less concerned than Hawk did when he first got there. Concerned green eyes immediately turned to blue for an explanation. 

“Your friend LaRusso kissed Miguel.” Hawk would’ve been appalled at the animosity in his voice has he not felt it appropriate given the context. He wasn’t alone given the shift from concern to disturbance in Robby’s face. 

“This is such _bullshit_ ,” Tory’s angry tears overflowing her eyes like hot tea boiling over a tea kettle, leaning further into Hawk’s arms. The feeling was mutual, all three of them feeling a mix of resentment from this bombshell. The worst part about this seemed to be that tomorrow was the first day of school which meant they would have to see them tomorrow. 

“Let's skip school tomorrow.” Hawk and Tory looked up at Robby, his suggestion making it seem he was telepathic. “That way, we give ourselves a chance to cool off before we see them again.” he further explained. It didn’t take words for Tory and Hawk to agree that it sounded like a good idea, and nothing more than a nod to agree to the idea itself.

Robby gave a small smile in response. Oddly, a sliver of bliss seeped into Hawk’s soul in that moment in time. He didn’t quite know why, but it felt nice regardless. All three of them could use a feeling like that in this moment in time.

* * *

As quick as the summer came, it was once again the first day back at West Valley High. As the doors of the school flooded in with students old and new alike, a particular three strayed from the crowd. They planned to meet up at Tory’s around 7 am at the earliest, just in order to make the most of their break day.

Hawk may have been more badass than Eli ever was, but lying to his mother stuck to him like a fly on sticky trap paper. A repressed section of his being felt bad for saying a friend was driving him to school instead of the truth. Said truth being that his frenemy with benefits was driving him to his friend with ex benefits house to skip school so no one ended in a body bag. You know, casual teenage things.

Things started out simple enough, the three of them first heading off to golf n’ stuff. Bright neon lights lit up around them as they played various arcade games. Tickets upon tickets piled up until they felt satisfied. They didn’t leave until noon, a stuffed giraffe tucked under Tory’s arm.

Their next stop being no other than the miyagi-do dojo, their second and final thing on their to-do list being to have their first threesome in a while and their last of “summer”. Three sets of feet scrambling inside, hearts overflowing in horny teenage hormones. Well, teenage hor- _ moans _ to appropriately say in this context.

Clothes carelessly discarded onto the floor, lips on sloppy lips. Movements passing by in a blur fueled no more than emotions and muscle memory. Before any of them knew it, Tory was leaning against a wall, Robby’s cock buried in the folds of her dripping cunt. At the same time, Hawk had his own dick deep inside Robby’s ass. 

It felt like their first time, summer nostalgia doused in teenage eroticism. A chain of reaction was set off between them. Robby thrusted into Tory, simultaneously fucking himself onto Hawk’s penish with the ease of masturbing on a silicone dildo. Soon things started to speed up, sexual heat, juices, and sweat mixing into a lustly cloud nine.

Finally, things came to a steep and rocky climax when Hawk came, making Robby groan into Tory’s pussy and having her juices squirt over his face. As quickly things were turned on, they began rapidly turning off. 

Tory slid down until she hit the floor, moving over to where the two boys were and grouping the three together into a hug. After that she flopped onto her back, Hawk and Robby in short-distance tow. The three of them devolved into a cuddle trio, basking in the peaceful, silent, half naked afterglow of their aftercare. 

“We should all date each other.” Hawk and Robby shot up, their eyes filled with shock at Tory’s casual suggestion. She began explaining, “I mean think about it. My boyfriend cheated on me, we’ve all had sex with each other. Hell, we  _ just _ finished having sex getting back from golf n’ stuff together. It would make more sense to just date each other than not.”

What Tory was saying made sense down to a tee. However, there was still a part of Hawk that felt the suggestion was off-putting. This would certainly do some type damage to the rivalry between Cobra Kai and Miyagi-do, the question was left asking if it would be for better or worse. 

Then it hit Hawk like a kick in the head.  _ Fuck  _ this rivalry and everyone in it. He was already ahead in the ladder, so it wouldn’t hurt to knock out the former while he was at it. There would more likely than not be hell to pay, but that would be handled later. Not at this moment, especially now.

“I’m down if you are.” Hawk agreed, blue eyes glancing over to what Robby thought. 

Green eyes were laced with uncertainty, glinting with an endearing worry within them. After a moment, Robby smiled. “I’d love to.”

And for that moment alone, nothing else in the world mattered to Hawk. Nothing except his wonderful new girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification!! I know I said in chapter two Tory and Miguel haven't really gotten together, However I did briefly put them together here because it didn't feel right having Hawk being the only one affected by the events that happened at Moon's party. Also what Robby took Sam home before he showed up at Tory's (just in case anyone was confused).
> 
> Also, I apologize if anyone was expecting no more than one night stands between Hawk, Tory, and Robby. Them as a triad was planned as an endgame because I enjoyed the three of them being together. I also wanted to write them skipping the first day of school (aka when 2.10 takes place) considering (and this is just a personal take!!) I feel that had there been a cool off time between moon's party and 2.10, things would've turned out better (the prime example being Miguel not getting seriously injured). 
> 
> Now with the clarification out of the way, I have to say that I truly appreciate the support I've received on this fic. Due to all of the support, I tried to get this out while it was still Valentines Day (in my timezone anyway) as a gift. I didn't actually expect it to get as much love and attention as it currently does, so I just have to say I love how many people enjoyed my writing!! especially when I didn't have anyone to beta read for me. I truly appreciate everyone who took the time to read my story and have a lovely day/afternoon/night or whatever time it is when you're reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was in my mind for a while and so I thought I'd write it cause why not. Also I don't know when the next time I'll update is as a fair warning in advance, so I apologize if it takes a long time. kudos and comments are highly appreciated


End file.
